Verräterisches Vertrauen
"Na Jenny, wie geht's? ^^", schreibt Jan seiner blondhaarigen Freundin per Whatsapp. Jenny schreibt und schreibt, doch es kommt keine Nachricht. Als Jan dann schreiben will kam sie... "Du, ich muss dir was sagen." Jan weiß, dass wenn ein Mädchen "du ich muss dir was sagen" sagt, kann das nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Sie will mit dir zusammen sein oder macht Schluss, in Jans Fall konnte es nur letzteres bedeuten. thumb|left|116px "Und was wäre das?^^", versucht Jan seine Befürchtung zu überspielen. Als Jenny schreibt scheint es so als würde sie eine Ewigkeit brauchen. "Ich, ich mach Schluss mit dir, sorry, es liegt nicht an dir sondern an mir." "Meinst du das ernst?!", kommentiert Jan geschockt. "Ich mache keine Witze!", antwortet Jenny, feuchte salzige Tränen bilden sich in Jans braunen Augen. Als die erste Träne Jans sanfte Wangen hinunter läuft will er wissen: "Wieso?!" Jenny ignoriert seine Nachricht und blockiert ihn eiskalt. Ein stechender Schmerz macht sich in seiner linken Brust bemerkbar, er versucht seine Verletzlichkeit zu unterdrücken. Wieso schmerzt das nur so?! Es ist als wäre ein Teil aus meinem Herzen herausgerissen wurden, während ich hell wach bin und alles bei lebendigen Leibe miterlebe. Diese endlose Trauer, sie zerfrisst mich, wieso fühle ich so?! Wieso kann ich meine Emotionen nicht einfach unterdrücken wie sonst immer? Wie die flammende Lava aus einem Vulkan bricht die Trauer in mir aus, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, ich habe alles verloren, für was ich gelebt habe! Jan steht auf und begibt sich mit langsamen trüben Schritten zu seinem Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Das Wetter scheint sich seinen verletzten Gefühlen anzupassen, denn große Regentropfen prallen mit lautem Platschen gegen die dreckige Fensterscheibe. Es hört sich beinahe so an als würde jemand gegen sie schlagen. Der Dreck verschwimmt im Regen und verschmiert die gesamte Scheibe. Jedes mal wenn der Blitz sein stockdunkles Zimmer erhellt sieht sich Jan in der verschmutzten Scheibe, im Spiegelbild scheint sein Gesicht schrecklich verzerrt zu sein. Sein gebrochenes Herz ist die Quelle seiner Trauer... thumb|272px Das Donnergrollen und die Blitze sind das einzige was ihn im Moment Trost schenkt, denn Jan liebt Gewitter. Jan dreht sich zurück in Richtung seines Bettes und läuft langsam auf es zu. Aufgelöst von Emotionen lässt er sich in es hineinfallen, um sich von seinem Leid abzulenken schaltet er seinen altmodischen Fernseher ein. Er verpasste gerade noch so die Simpsons, hätte er nur zehn Minuten eher eingeschaltet. Doch was geschehen ist ist geschehen. Einen Sender nach dem anderen schaltet er durch, bis plötzlich ein explosionsartiges Geräusch zu hören ist. Jan vernimmt den stinkenden Geruch von Rauch in seiner Nase, in Eile verlässt Jan sein dunkles Zimmer. Als er die Tür aufriss vernimmt er die lodernden Flammen, sein Haus brennt! Er rennt zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern am anderen Ende des Ganges, doch die Tür ist von holzigen in Flammen stehenden Trümmer blockiert. Er versucht sie zu packen um seine Eltern zu retten. Doch das einzige was er bewirkt sind die Verbrennungen an seinen kräftigen Händen. Eine Hand zieht in nach hinten, Jan dreht sich um und schlägt um sich "ich muss sie retten!!!", schreit er dabei fest entschlossen. Wieder packt ihn jemand von hinten, doch dieses mal wurden seine verbrannten Arme festgehalten. Ein Feuerwehrmann schleppt Jan aus dem brennenden Haus. Draußen steht bereits ein Krankenwagen einsatzbereit auf der Straße. Zwei Notärzte kommen ihm direkt entgegen und bitten ihn sich zu setzen. Als er sich überreden ließ in den Krankenwagen zu steigen untersuchen die Ärzte seinen verbrannten Arm. thumb|left|210px "Eine Bandage sollte reichen", sagt der Notarzt zu seiner rothaarigen Assistentin, welche ihm gerade die weiße Bandage herüber reicht. Das Schicksal hat Jan gleich drei Personen in der gleichen Nacht genommen, emotional ist er nun vollkommen am Ende, doch er lässt es sich nicht ansehen. Der Arzt schaut ihm in die braunen Augen: "Junge, du verbringst die Nacht besser im Krankenhaus und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?", Jan nickte deprimiert. Daraufhin fahren die drei zum Krankenhaus welches sich im Osten der Stadt Springwood befindet. Dort angekommen wurde er sofort auf sein Zimmer begleitet, kurze Zeit später schläft er vor Erschöpfung ein. Erst am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, der graue Wolkenschleier hängt immer noch über Springwood. Müde steht Jan aus seinem Bett auf und sieht sich um. Die Tür öffnet sich und eine hübsche Krankenschwester tritt hinein. "Du bist ja schon auf den Beinen, Jan, willst du frühstücken?", fragt sie sympathisch. Jan schaut ihr tief in die grünen Augen und fragt: "Wo sind meine Eltern?", Zögernd antwortet die Schwester: "Es tut mir Leid, der Blitz ist genau in ihr Schlafzimmer eingeschlagen, sie hatten keine Chance." Jans Hände ballen sich zu einer Faust und er starrt auf den Boden. "Sagen sie mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", schreit er sie an. "Tut mir leid, aber da müsste ich dich anlügen", antwortet sie mitfühlend. Ein weiteres mal öffnet sich die Tür und diesmal trat seine Tante herein, "Hallo Jan...", begrüßt sie ihn betrübt. Jan bleibt stumm, Tränen tropfen auf den mit weißen Platten belegten Boden. "Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, doch das Leben geht weiter." Stumm nickt er nur mit seinem Kopf, "Du darfst von jetzt an bei uns wohnen", sagt seine Tante Olivia lächelnd. Die nette Krankenschwester kommentiert: "Sie können ihn schon mitnehmen." "Na gut Jan, du hast die Schwester gehört, es geht in dein neues Zuhause.", sagt Olivia. "Mach's gut Jan", verabschiedet sich die Schwester. Jan und seine Tante verlassen zusammen das Krankenhaus, der rote Mercedes seines Onkels steht bereits auf den Parkplatz. Jan öffnet die Autotür und steigt betrübt in den Wagen. "Hallo Gustav", begrüßt Olivia seinen Onkel und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Als Jan während der Fahrt aus dem Fenster sieht, klopfen wieder fette Regentropfen gegen die Scheibe. thumb|204px Mit jedem Tropfen sieht er die Außenwelt verschwommener. Nachdenklich starrt er regungslos auf die nasse Scheibe. "Wir sind da!", ruft sein Onkel Gustav. In einer winzigen Parklücke bringt er das Auto zum Stehen. Jan öffnet die Türe und tritt hinaus in den Regen, es platschte als er mitten in eine Pfütze sprang, welche direkt vor seiner Tür ist. Alle rennen zum Haus außer Jan, er schlendert niedergeschlagen auf es zu. Gustav gibt erfreut von sich: "Ach, vertrautes Heim Glück allein!" Ein etwas dickeres junges Mädchen steigt die holzigen Stufen hinunter. Jan blickt sie emotionslos an, "Hey Jan, tut mir leid was passiert ist...", sagt sie. "Wieso geht ihr beide nicht hoch und plaudert ein wenig miteinander?", schlägt Olivia vor. Jan macht ein paar Schritte Richtung Treppe, Tanja rennt etwas mühselig die Holztreppen wieder hinauf, Jan folgt ihr. Oben angekommen setzen sich beide auf das rosa Bett. "Und, was machst du so in deiner Freizeit?", versucht sie das Gespräch zu beginnen. "Ich schreibe Horrorgeschichten", antwortet er leise. Tanja daraufhin: "Machst du auch was anderes?" "Nein, das Schreiben ist meine Leidenschaft", sagt Jan. "Kein Wunder das Jenny mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, du bist langweilig!", beleidigt Tanja ihn. Jans Gesichtsausdruck verzieht sich, die Wut war in ihm erkennbar. "Langweilig also, mhh?", gibt Jan mit einem etwas aggressiveren Ton zurück. "Ja du bist langweilig und außerdem kann jedes Kind Geschichten schreiben. Das ist nichts besonderes!", sagt Tanja frech. "Halt den Mund!!!", brüllt Jan. "Hast deine Freundin und deine Eltern verloren du Opfer, hast Glück das wir dich hier wohnen lassen!", sagt Tanja hochnäsig. Die blinde Wut packt Jan und er schlägt mit der bloßen Faust auf Tanja ein. Diese rollt sich mit einer blutenden Nase vom Bett herunter und stürmt die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Jan verfolgt sie, "Jan du gehst jetzt sofort hoch!", schreit ihn Olivia an. Aus seiner tiefen Trauer wurde purer Hass, Hass, welcher ihn in Raserei bringt. Er rennt hasserfüllt auf Tanja zu, Olivia stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht fällt Olivia zu Boden. Nun packt er Tanja, diese allerdings drückte ihn gegen den Kühlschrank. Jan zieht aus der Schublade rechts neben dem Kühlschrank ein Küchenmesser und sticht erbarmungslos auf seine Cousine ein. thumb|left|112px Selbst als ihr aufgeschlitzter Körper am Boden liegt, sticht er vor blindem Hass auf sie ein. Sein Onkel Gustav betritt die Küche und entdeckt die grausame Tat, Jan ist in einem Blutrausch und rennt auf ihn zu. Unaufhaltsam gleitet das Messer nun auch in seinen Körper. Olivia packt ihn von hinten und zieht in auf den Boden, Jan liegt nun wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken auf Olivias Bauch. Wortlos wendete er sich mit all seiner Kraft und liegt nun auf dem Rücken, seine Tante hat er abgeschüttelt. Mit einem gemütlichen Tempo stellt er sich wieder auf die Beine. Schritt für Schritt kommt er seiner Tante näher, diese kriecht daraufhin immer weiter zurück. Als sie bei der mit Blutspritzer dekorierte Wand angelangt ist, beginnt sie panisch um Hilfe zu schreien. Doch es nützt ihr nichts, Jan lässt das blutige Messer nun auch auf sie hinab sausen. Ihre Schreie verklangen als ihre Kelle durchtrennt wurde. "Polizei!!!", ertönt es und drei bewaffnete Polizisten stürmen das Haus, sie wurden wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Lärms von den Nachbarn gerufen. Die Beamten finden Jan blutverschmiert mit der Tatwaffe auf, doch Jans unkontrollierbarer Hass treibt ihn dazu auch sie anzufallen. Als er den ersten tötete erschießen die beiden anderen ihn. Blut quillt aus seinen tödlichen Wunden. Jan fällt geschwächt auf die Knie, ein Cop gibt ihm noch den letzten Rest und schießt ihm in die Stirn. Nach dieser Blutnacht wurde die tragische Geschichte vom 16 Jährigen Jan Meier in ganz Springwood bekannt. Von den Einwohnern wird er allerdings "The Broken Heart" genannt. thumb|304px Die Liebe verwandelt sich zu Trauer und Trauer führt zu Schmerz und Schmerz wird zu Hass. Wer seine Emotionen in sich einschließt, kann sie irgendwann nicht mehr kontrollieren... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende